


SuperFan

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Famous [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ;), Famous!Mortorcross!Mickey, Fan!Ian, Flirty, Flustered, Fun, Gallavich, Getting close, Lies, M/M, Obsessiveian, SMUT!, ShyIan, Superfan, Sweet, au!, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt:I'd love to read your version of   Famous mickey, fanboy ianSummary:Mickey Is a motorcross racer, Ian is a college newspaper journalist...or so he says, he needs to get close to Mickey.  Will Mickey figure him out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! For you in the US Happy 4th, Everybody else Happy Wednesday. Here is a little prompt fill. 
> 
> Thanks to Miss. ELa for the help in creatvity. Thanks to all the others who deal with my crazy on a daily basis. 
> 
> :P  
> ENJOYYY

Famous Mickey and Fanboy Ian!

 

\--

Ian Gallagher was nothing if not…resourceful. He had always been good at making up stories and talking out of his ass. Is that what had him magically standing here beside the motocross track, and watching Mickey Milkovich race, close up and personal. He had come up with a plan, to get close to him, even if it was just for a day, it was his dream. He would tell Lip until he was blue in the face that he was here to see the racers, all of them. That his fake interview with Mickey was all about the sport but he knew his brother knew it was bullshit, if the posters that adorned his wall were anything to say.  And so what if he had lied and said he was a journalism major, and on the school newspaper to get him down here. So what if he probably couldn’t write an article to save his life. He thought he maybe could about Mickey but that wasn’t really the point, was it.

Mickey Milkovich strolled up off of the track, ready to get this interview shit over with. He hated interviews, he especially hated interviews from overzealous college students, he took a breath to steady himself, to remind himself that this was part of the gig and he had to make it through this.  He, however, hadn’t counted on the over-zealous college kid, being kind of adorable. The way he bit his lip as Mickey approached, the way he stared. It was obvious he was a fan, he was hoping this wouldn’t be too painful, but he decided right there he would get through it, and it couldn’t hurt that the interview was pretty to look at.  

Ten minutes, that is how long it took for Mickey Milkovich to realize that Ian Gallagher was no journalism major and if he was, he was shit at it. The interview was a mess, so instead of waiting for Ian’s pointless questions, Mickey found himself wanting to help the kid out. So he just started talking about himself. For someone who hated these things, he was sure giving away a lot of information freely, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to spend the time with the red-head so instead of outing him for whatever it was he was doing, he just let the game go on. He let Ian take notes and he just talked until he had nothing left he could think of to say. Smiling slightly at the beautiful smile that the college student was giving him. At least he thought he was a college student.

Mickey didn’t know what made him do what he did next. He handed Ian a card with his phone number on it, one that not many had.  “If you need any additional help with that article, just message me, I’ll be happy to help.” He said before walking back to the track, leaving Ian breathless and shaken a little.

Mickey didn’t know why. But he was actually looking forward to the call that he knew would come. There was something about that kid that made him intrigued, even he knew it was only a little bit about seeing how far this kid would go with his lies to be near him. As it turns out it was further than Mickey has imagined because it took all of two days, he assumed that’s how long it took Ian to come up with a lie he felt satisfactory enough. But this was a doozy. Obviously, the kid has let his judgment or logic fly out the window when he called and told Mickey there was an event at the school and Mickey was the guest of honor.  Mickey shook his head. How was he going to pull this off? He was sure he didn’t know but Mickey wasn’t about to miss the show. So he, of course, had to agree.

\--

 

Mickey let it ride out until they pulled up in front of the school. This had gone far enough that was was for sure.  “so whats the play here?”  He asks and Ian just looks at him curiously.  “come on, I know there's no event, in fact, I'm pretty sure you aren’t even on the school newspaper. So can we be honest for a minute and just tell me what’s going on here?”

Ian freaks out, completely and utterly freaks out. Sure he knew it was all a lie, it was his lie but it had been working out, for hi so far, and now Mickey knew that he was a liar and that he had no idea what he was doing. So what the hell was he supposed to do about it now?  He could have just took a deep breath and told the truth, told Mickey how sorry he was and that he was just so happy to be spending time with someone he had idolized for so long. But is that what he did? No. No, it is not. He looked at Mickey and bolted…from his own car…he bolted and ran into the school, looking for a place to hide, nowhere to hide from his shame.

 

Mickey groans from his place of the passenger seat of Ian’s Car. He gets out of the car and goes to find the boy. .How did he get himself into this mess? He trudges into the school, looking around for Ian, and ultimately finding him sitting in the far corner, he would have been out of sight if not for Ian’s lanky feet hanging out in view. Mickey sighed before approaching Ian.

“Please…” Ian says shaking, he’s obviously been crying from his own embarrassment. Mickey tries not to laugh, the kid is obviously in a lot of pain, but he can't help it.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” Mickey says. He’d like to comfort Ian, which is dangerous territory, but above all else, he needs to get him out of here.

  
“W..What?” Ian stutters, looking at Mickey, trying to decipher, what was going on in the man’s head. Did he want to get him out of here to yell at him for being so stupid, immature, so unworldly? Mickey just holds out his hand and waits for Ian to get up, not saying another word. Ian finally takes his hand and takes a deep breath while Mickey leads him back out of the building.

Mickey drives this time, all the way to Ian’s house and they get out. He decides to let the redhead settle for the night.

“I’m not mad ok? Get some rest.”

“Yeah…Even though…I kind of suck…it was really…a dream to meet you.” And Ian runs in the house before letting Mickey reply. It had been more than nice getting to know the fidgety redhead.

\--

The next morning, Mickey decides he needs to see Ian. He feels bad for not staying and reassuring the guy that it was all ok. So he heads to the Gallagher house, taking the steps quickly, he knocks but nobody answers, the door, however, swings a bit. Obviously, someone didn’t close it all the way. He walks in a bit, and opens the second door, he is about to call out and see if anybody’s home, feeling a little creepy for just walking into the house like that when he hears voices coming from the other room. He walks further towards the doorway, slightly standing between the living room and the kitchen.

 

“Just shut up Lip.” Ian groans.

“Man, you knew it was gonna blow up in your face right? He’s like…your idol. What did you think, if you kept  him around long enough he was going to fall for you, and take you to bed or something?” Lip is joking but Mickey sees it as cruel. Ian is obviously in pain because he thinks he did this horrible thing and his brother isn’t helping him.

“I don’t know, that kind of determination is kind of hot.” Mickey speaks causing both of the Gallaghers heads to shoot up and turn to him. He is standing up against the doorway with his arms crossed, smirking.

“Wha…” Ian says at the same time as Lip just turns and walks up the stairs leaving the men alone. Mickey walks up to Ian, boxing him into the spot that he is standing by the counter.

“I said…You’re sexy as fuck.” Mickey says and Ian gasps.

“But you’re not, you don’t like…I don’t understand…You’re gay???” Ian says shocked, kind of relieved and entirely confused.

“No genus I’m straight…” Then Mickey starts laughing when Ian’s face turns sad. This guy was going to be the death of him. “Yes, I fuck dudes. Any more questions?”

“And you don’t think I’m crazy…for doing what I did?” Ian looks at him sadly, expectantly.

“Oh, you’re definitely crazy.” Ian turns away. “But like a cute, adorable kind of crazy. Look at me.” Mickey demands and Ian turns back to him, not expecting for Mickey at that moment to lean in and softly kiss him.

\--

Ian and Mickey navigated to the living room couch where they sat all day talking. Ian telling Mickey everything, from his obsession with him as a fan, to how everything spiraled out of control and Mickey talking about his life, the real one behind all the famous racing and what ian could have found out in front of the cameras.  They didn’t leave the couch for hours, just enjoying each other's company, until the family started filtering in that night and Mickey said goodbye to Ian on the front porch with a couple more sweet kisses to send him off.

\--

A week later, Mickey comes up with an amazing Idea, and he takes Ian out on the tracks, trying to show him how to ride. He crashes a lot of course, but they have fun, an amazing kind of fun that neither can remember having in quite some time.

It’s that night when they are truly alone at Mickey’s house that the conversation turns to a different place. Less friendly and playful and more into murkier waters.

“Alright, I’m going to ask man…What do you like? Are you even old enough to know what you like?” Mickey half-jokes but is really curious to find out what Ian likes or doesn’t like behind closed doors.

Ian tilts his head at the question, and Mickey thinks about playing it off as a casual question about his likes and dislikes in general, even though that is not at all what he was referring to. Before he knows it Ian is close to him, so fucking close, and he whispers into his ear.  “I usually top, but right now, I would do anything you ask me to do.” Well fuck.

“I usually bottom, but for some reason, I would love nothing more than to be inside you right now?” Mickey’s eyes widen at his own revelation…did he really just say that?  So bluntly…how did the conversation take this turn…oh yeah…he started it.  “I could um..still bottom tho…” He says kind of shyly and Ian laughs, Getting up swiftly and pulling Mickey with him.

“I want to please you…want to do something I’ve never done for you…Where’s the bedroom.” He says soft and deep. His voice sending shivers down Mickey’s spine, who almost trips finding his way to his own room, throwing Ian down on the bed and attaching his lips to Ian’s neck. While fumbling with his clothes. How had a casual hang out turned to this? How had any of it turned to this?  He shook himself out of his thoughts when Ian flipped him over and undressed himself.

“Lube?” He asked and Mickey points, watching Ian’s every move wondering what he was doing, what each movement meant, he didn’t know what was coming over him.  He watched as Ian moved his body, placing his own fingers inside himself, it was hot, unexpected and fucking hot. He licked his lips, as he waited, as he grew harder, he couldn’t take it anymore, he needed, something, anything. ‘

“Man…Need you.” He ground out and Ian smirked at him. Long gone was the shy, ashamed Ian. This version of Ian was somehow even hotter and mesmerizing than the former version as he straddled Mickey, and slowly seated himself onto Mickey’s cock. He moved slowly at first, getting used to the feel Mickey assumed, he was well aware of how it felt to be stretched out and judging by the size of Ian’s cock that he could now see…he would have to experience that for himself very soon. He bit down on his lip, as Ian started to rock his hips as if he did this every day. Mickey would have to ask about that later, he stilled himself as long as he could before his hips bucked up, needing to feel more, be more, he moaned out feeling Ian all around him. He leaned up and kissed any bit of Ian’s skin that he could get ahold of.  Wrapping his arms around Ian as Ian started to bounce himself up and down, Hard and fast. Wrapping himself around Mickey.

 

Ian was in a place of unbelievable pain and pleasure all at the same time.  On one hand, he was letting someone…he was bottoming…but it was Mickey, and Mickey was all over him, something he had imagined from the very first moment that he ever saw him. He was encased by the pleasure that was Mickey Milkovich. He could feel Mickey’s every movement, every kiss, every touch, and it was all for him, every moan of pleasure. It was heated, it was passionate and he never wanted any of it end. Until his body made it very apparent, it wouldn’t last much longer, he panted, slowing down a bit. Trying to hold on to it.

“So close.” He said softly.

“Faster…Please need to…Come with me, Ian…Fuck…Like that, Yes…” Mickey moaned out and Ian couldn’t help but comply with whatever Mickey wanted. Anything Mickey wanted he could have.

After they both came together, they collapsed onto the bed. And Ian paused. What was going to happen now…

Mickey could see it, Ian closing himself off just a little bit, reverting to that shy, boy who was afraid…He couldn’t have that. So Mickey, who in no way had ever been sweet, or cuddly, or had ever really cared about anybody's feelings after sex, pulled Ian to him and kissed him deeply, and then placed and few trailing kisses around his collarbone.

“Rest up red…if you think round one was good…just wait for round 2,3 and 4.” He saw Ian’s eyes widen as Mickey pulled him close and he smiled closing his eyes against Mickey, enjoying the feeling of him next to him.

“Can’t wait to feel you inside me,” Mickey whispered causing Ian’s whole body to buzz in anticipation.

 

 


	2. Super Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Here's another update. :) 
> 
> Next up another update from the Famous Series. I don't even know you is the next up on the list. :) Also coming soon A major overhaul in editing.

Superfan Part 2:

Ian took a deep breath as he finished his speech in the same auditorium he spent most of his teenage years. It was weird being back here but this is what he did now.  He was a public speaker, raising awareness for mental disorders, much like his own. He thought back to the time when he found out about his own illness, and how hard it was for him. Bipolar disorder wasn’t something that was talked about, even in his own family, they all knew Monica had it but to them, it was just one of the many reasons she abandoned them over and over again. There was nobody to tell him how to manage this, in a good and safe way and because of that he had done many things he regretted. He had almost even lost his friendship with Mickey because of it.  Friendship. 

Mickey Milkovich had been his all-time crush when he was younger. He had posters of him up in his room, he had even managed to meet the object of his fantasies his freshman year in college. He could never and would never forget that. They had a couple of dates and it hadn’t really gone much of anywhere at the time. Then again he had a lot to growing up to do back then, and a disorder that was rearing its ugly head.   Now Mickey was off on competition after competition for his motocross racing, and he and Ian actually still spoke.  When looking back on it, Ian found it funny that he found his best friend in such a way.

Ian got to his car and sighed resting his head against the seat for a minute before starting up his car and heading back to his apartment. The apartment he had shared with his ex-boyfriend. After kicking Ace out on his ass a few weeks ago he had steadily been trying to convince his Landlord to let him out of his lease.  When he pulled up to his apartment he saw aces car in the parking lot and he rolled his eyes.  Just what he needed to deal with right now.   He looked down at his phone started ringing from the dash.

 

_Mick Calling_

 He contemplated going upstairs to deal with Ace and calling Mickey back but decided to just pick up the phone.

“Hey, Mick.” He spoke with all the strength he could muster up.

“What’s wrong?” Mickey asked instantly. No matter how hard he tried to hide it. Mickey knew. Mickey always knew.

“Just got home after the speech. Ace is here.  I’m not in the mood for his shit.” Ian sighed. He really just did want a nap.

“Any news from the Landlord?”

“Uh. Yeah, he called this morning. I can get out of it for a fee. It’s not a bad one either, just gotta find a place.  Can I call you back after I deal with this shit?” Ian asked. Sometimes Mickey only had a few minutes to talk.

“Yeah man. I’m at the house today. Just got back in town. Why don’t you come by later and hang out.”  Ian thought about it for a minute. As much as he wanted to see Mickey he didn’t want to interrupt his one night at home with his boyfriend.

“You sure? First night home is usually your date night isn’t it?” He asked and noticed Mickey got silent for a minute.

“Paul isn’t here. Just me and you, some beer and chicken wings.” Mickey said it like it was an offer but Ian knew he’d have to pick up the chicken wings.

“Alright. I’ll come by. If I fall asleep on your couch tho, just leave me there to die.” Ian laughed as he hung up his phone not waiting for Mickey to offer for him to stay home. He didn’t want to be anywhere near his own apartment.

 

Ian shook his head as he noticed the door cracked open, ace was sitting patiently on the couch flipping through the channels like he had no care in the world.

 

“What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” Ace ground out.

“Not anymore you don’t. Unless you would like to take over the lease all by yourself. Get out.” Ian spoke swiftly and to the point. He had had enough.

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting a little. It was one fight, Ian.” Ace rolled his eyes and grabbed his beer off the table.

“You attacked Mickey and his boyfriend when they were here visiting last month. Then you tried to punch me when I called you out on it. One fight my ass.”

“You can’t blame me for that. You’re always flirting with Mickey, you have old posters in the garage of the guy. You’re obsessed with him.” He ground out.

“First the posters are from years ago. I was a fan of his when I was young. You already knew that when we got together. And the jealousy bullshit isn’t needed Mickey is my friend, I haven’t even though about going there with him in years. I told you about the past if there was a problem that was the time to address it. And attacking him and his boyfriend isn’t it. I’m not doing this. I’m getting out of the lease and won’t be living here long anyway. So either get out or go downstairs and tell the Landlord you want to take complete responsibility for this apartment.”  Ian watched as Ace glared at him.

“You know I can’t do that.” Ian chuckled a little because he did know. Ace barely worked, he was an aspiring actor, and rarely worked if he didn’t have a gig. Ian saw so many more things clearly now that he had left him. Ace enjoyed the life that Ian afforded him to. Ian is the one that worked hard every day of his life to be able to afford the life he now had, Ace, on the other hand, enjoyed the leisure of not having to take every shitty job that came along.  He was done with it all.

“Too bad. Those are the choices. Now get out of my apartment, that has my name on it, and not yours.” Ian glared at Ace as he refused to move.  He contemplated calling the police, but it wouldn’t do him much good around here. He also contemplated escorting him out himself and kicking his ass, but that would take up way too much of his time.  Instead, he picked up his phone and fired off a text.

_Have a pest problem. Come take care of it?_

Ian went to his room to grab anything he might need at Mickey’s for a few hours. He even grabbed some clothes in case he decided to go out after he left Mickey’s.  He actually thought about getting a hotel room on the north side just to avoid coming back here, so he packed a few extra things just in case.

Ace was of course still sitting on the couch acting like he had won since Ian had stopped arguing with him. He finished his beer and got up, smirking at Ian. Ian knew what was coming next, Ace would try to seduce him, make him forget that he was ever mad.  Fat chance. He was done.

“Ian, come on, let’s go to bed.”  Ace said like he had almost every time they had fought in their relationship, Ian was saved from answering him with a swift kick to his groin when there was a knock at the door.

“Just in time,” Ian stated smirking at him, walking to the door letting his guests in. There in all their glory stood Carl Gallagher, Lip Gallagher, and Iggy Milkovich.

“Did someone order a pest extraction?” Carl asked smiling brightly. Carl might have grown out of most of his unsavory extracurricular activities, but sometimes he loved when he got the change to exercise his roots. Ace looked up at them in shock.

“Really Ian? You couldn’t keep this between us?” He asked.

“I could have, but then I’d have to waste my time kicking your ass personally, and I have shit to do.  Have fun boys, don’t leave any blood on the carpet, and lock up when he’s gone.”  Ian smirked looking at his brothers and Mickey’s brother.  Iggy held up a lock and a bag of tools.

“We got that shit covered. I’ll drop off the key at Mickey’s. Already talked to the landlord, He said he’d take the new lock off your move out fee.”  Iggy smirked.

“Mickey’s, of course, that’s where you're fucking going. Now that you’ve left me you don’t have to hide your fucking anymore.  Is Paul in on it, or just a bystander?” He snarled and Ian rolled his eyes before exiting his apartment.

Mickey opened the door to find Ian looking more than a little out of it.

“I hear you called in the cavalry?” He jokes and Ian nods.

“I'm just too tired to deal with his shit. Ya know?”

“Come on in, I’m guessing you didn’t get the food. I’ll order us something.”  Ian smiles and shakes his head.

“Already did on the way here, man. Wouldn’t forget you.  Wings on the way.”   Mickey laughs.

“Man after my own heart,” Mickey says and places his hand on his chest and fake swoons, earning him a smack on the arm from Ian.  They both chuckle as they make their way to the couch.

 

 

“Then he starts going off about you in bed one morning. I swear.” Ian laughs as they play video games and joke around.

“Maybe we should just stop telling our boyfriends that we boned once years ago. Does it even count at this point?” Mickey comments and Ian looks at him and raises an eyebrow.

“Well it does for me I guess. You got lucky man. It's not a thing for you and Paul. Every guy I get with, it’s the huge deal. I’d get it if it was when they found out but no I told ace a year ago and he just started flipping like two months ago.” Ian takes a swig of his beer and navigates around the game not looking up to Mickey, who’s screen seems frozen. He turns to Mickey his face looks just as frozen.

“A couple of months ago…like after that stupid retreat?” Mickey finally asks and Ian nods. 

“Why? Did something happen I don’t remember?” Ian asks curiously.

“Happen? No. We did that stupid truth game remember?  You said you’d only bottomed for one person…and I..”

“Started choking.” Ian nods remembering it clearly. He had never put it together but everything had changed then. Ace had even tried to get him to bottom a few weeks ago and he hadn’t been in the mood.  In fact…

“Oh shit. He had tried to get me to bottom the day we went out for drinks where he flipped his shit on you and Paul.” Ian sighs. “I can’t believe I didn’t even connect that shit.”

 

“To be fair I only did because Paul mentioned it a few times before I left town.” Mickey looked away. He didn’t know how to bring it up. To admit it to his friend. That night hadn’t only fucked up Ian and ace but he and Paul as well.

 

“Paul said something?” Ian asked curiously.

“Well, he didn’t flip over chairs or anything. You know Paul. He used it to make his point.”

“Point about what?”

“It’s stupid alright. Like I said maybe we should just forget it ever happened.” Mickey said getting up. He no longer wanted to talk about this.

“It’s not stupid. I’m not going to lie about my past. Just because it’s over doesn’t mean it didn’t happen. What did he say?” Ian asked moving to walk to Mickey standing behind him.

“Don’t box me in Ian. It’s not important. He just implied that maybe we should have explored whatever was between us.”  Mickey sighed he could feel Ian behind him but he has frozen, he could imagine Ian’s confused face behind him.

“Why would he say that? What point was he trying to make mick?”

“He was making his point that we don’t have what it takes to survive my career…between my career and you…” Mickey took a deep breath.  “It was his reason for breaking up with me.”   Ian moves closer but tried not to freak Mickey out. He knew his friend and Paul had meant a lot to him.

“Maybe… if you stop being friends with me he’ll stay.” He has never considered the option when it came to ace, but ace wasn’t his soulmate or some shit. Mickey rarely dated and Paul was awesome, he loved Mickey and Mickey had loved him. It would break him to lose Mickey but he would do it if it meant Mickey could be happy.

“You don’t want to hang out anymore?” Mickey asked turning around, looking at Ian to read him.

“Of course I do. But Paul…if you want him back…” Ian looks away and Mickey grabs him and pulls him to him.

“No. That’s not what I want.” Mickey says looking at Ian for the first time in years really looking at him.  Maybe they had all been right. Every fling of Ian’s, everybody Mickey knew. Maybe they had ended whatever they had because it didn’t seem like it would last.  

“What is it that you want Mickey?” Ian asks.  He expects Mickey to say he doesn’t know, to deflect. What he doesn’t expect is Mickey pulling him down and crashing their lips together. Leaving Ian breathless and unable to breathe or stand. 

“Yeah…maybe they’re right,” Mickey says heading down the hall. Ian stands against the wall unable to move until Mickey pokes his head back out.

“You coming or what?” 

“Seriously?” Ian asks staring at his friend.

“Come on Firecrotch, were both recently single. I got an apartment that needs to be looked after, and an ass that seriously needs you inside it. Any complaints?”

Ian doesn’t even speak he just follows Mickey into the bedroom.  No complaints at all  

 

 


End file.
